Karla Falcón
Mexico City, Mexico |areas_active = Mexico |status = Active}} AlexandraSHG.PNG.jpg|DC Super Hero Girls: Sweet Justice (Latin Spanish version) Frankie-stein-monster-high-24.7.jpg|Voice of Frankie Stein from 2010 to 2016 Harley-quinn-harleen-quinzel-injustice-2-42.9.jpg|Voice of Harley Quinn in the video games, most emblematic character. Tara Strong 2016.jpg|Official voice of Tara Strong (since 2013) Fawn.jpg|Fawn in the Tinker Bell movies. Karla Falcón (born Karla Paola Falcón Castrejón on July 29, 1983 in Mexico City) is a Mexican voice actress and director. Filmography 'Anime Voice Work' Anime - dubbing *ID-0 (2017) - Amanza Volchkova' *Bleach (2009-2015) - Soi Fong *Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2014) - Ren Kurenai 'Animation Voice Work' Animation- dubbing *Mysticons (2017) - Zarya Moonwolf *Filmore (2002-2004) - Ingrid *Frankie and the Zhu Zhu Pets (2016) - Pipsqueak *OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Enid *Phineas & Ferb (2007-2015) - Stacy Hirano Web Animation - dubbing * Monster High (2011-2015) - Frankie Stein Movies - dubbing *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Lady Hacker *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - Harley Quinn *The Lion King (2002) - Young Nala *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - ' Narrator ' *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) -'Frankie Stein' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) -'Frankie Stein' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) -'Frankie Stein' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity (2013) - Frankie Stein *Tinker Bell (2008) - Fawn 'Video Games' Video Games - dubbing ''' *Injustice 2 - '''Harley Quinn *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Harley Quinn Live-Action Voice Work TV Series - dubbing Coming Movies - dubbing Coming Dubbing companies and studios *Art Sound México (until 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Services of Mexican Television *Central Entertainment *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (until ¿?) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (until 2016) *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing (hasta ¿?) *New Art Dub - Recordings y Dubbings S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - The Forum (until 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - The Room Machines Directed titles ''’Television''’ ’Movies ' *Cowgirls 'n Angels Dakota's Summer (2014) *Flicka: Country Pride (2012) *The Lucky One (2012) Coming soon 'Animation ' Movies ' *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) (2nd trailer) 'Television *Ben 10 (2016) coming VA/Direction titles Dubbing Titles - 21 Trivia Category:Dubbing actors that dub in Cuernavaca Category:México-Based Dubbing actors Category:Cuernavaca-Based Dubbing actors Category:México-Based Voice actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in México Category:Voice actors that dub in México Category:Dubbing actors from México Category:Voice directors Category:Dubbing actors born in México Category:Voice actors from México Category:Cuernavacan Voice Actors Category:Dubbing directors Category:Mexican Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors from México D.F. Category:Voice actors from México D.F. Category:Voice actors born in México D.F. Category:Dubbing actors born in México D.F. Category:SDI Media de México actresses Category:Sebastians actresses Category:Taller Acústico S.C. actresses Category:LAS Dubbing actresses Category:Pink Noise México actresses Category:Labo directors Category:SDI Media de México directors Category:New Art Dub actresses Category:Audiopost actresses Category:Auditel actresses Category:Art Sound México actresses Category:Diseño en Audio actresses Category:Copa Producciones actresses Category:Candiani Dubbing Studios actresses Category:KiteTeam actresses Category:Sensaciones Sónicas actresses Category:Dubbing House actresses Category:Ki Audio actresses Category:Grupo Macías actresses Category:Mexico City